


You're So Perfect

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pampering, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr - "You're so perfect. And I'm so fu***ing lucky." A Soft Smut Sunday ficlet.





	You're So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saratonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/gifts).



After a long, tiring day at work, Greg got home to find the downstairs mainly dark, except for the lights that were usually left on throughout night. After shucking his jacket and shoes at the door, Greg dragged himself upstairs to the bedroom. He found the bathroom door ajar and heard the shower running inside. He gently pushed open the door and drank in the sight. 

Mycroft was standing still under the showerhead, both hands splayed wide against the tile, letting the water rain down on him. Greg watched as Mycroft stretched his long neck from side to side, and felt a pang of empathy - his husband must have had a long, trying day as well.

Mycroft was oblivious to Greg's presence, and continued with his ablutions - he washed his hair, scrubbed his body and then rinsed off. Shutting off the water, Mycroft grabbed his towel and exited the shower. Greg cleared his throat causing Mycroft to startle. 

"Gregory. I didn't hear you come home. How long were you standing there?"

"Not long love. I was just admiring the sight." Moving towards his husband, he took the towel from his hands and began patting Mycroft's skin dry. He rubbed the towel around his freckled shoulders, down his back, and spent a few extra moments caressing his lovers pert arse. After drying Mycroft's legs, Greg had him turn around and dried his front, starting with his long, pale neck, down his lightly furred chest, past his taut abs, and stopped to pay close attention to his swelling cock. 

"You are so perfect love. And I am so fucking lucky." Kneeling on the floor, Greg took Mycroft in his mouth and began laving his cock, just the way Mycroft liked it. Mycroft put his hands on Greg's shoulders and squeezed as Greg increased the pressure of his tongue.

"Let's move this to the bed," murmured Mycroft , "Your knees..."

Pulling off Mycroft's cock Greg said, "Can't even feel them. Too focused on you." He reclaimed his prize, humming contentedly. 

Greg continued working Mycroft expertly with his mouth until Mycroft came in spurts down his throat. Mycroft, being a little weak in the knees, pulled Greg up to his feet and then relaxed into his embrace. 

"That was wonderful," Mycroft said, nuzzling into Greg's neck. "Now it's your turn."

Mycroft led Greg over to their bed, giving him a gentle push backwards. When Greg was divested of his clothes, Mycroft began inflicting his own brand of exquisite torture on his husband's engorged cock. It didn't take long for Greg to climax. 

Both sated and relaxed, they soon fell into a comfortable, dreamless, sleep.


End file.
